


Physical Gratification

by Merfilly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest death is at an adult store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Of course the new ritual killing was in an adult novelty store. Abbie was just waiting for the explosion.

"Okay, what should I explain on the culture of sexual fetishes and kinks?" Abbie asked once they were in the car.

"It was obvious what that mercantile was, Lieutenant Mills," Ichabod told her. "The cult of the Phallus goes back to the dawn of man."

"Really, Crane?" 

He favored her with a long look. "Did you believe your era created physical pleasure? How else was a wife to wait patiently for her soldier?"

Abbie could only laugh. Crane was always surprising.


End file.
